Before School
by ShiroiYuki911
Summary: Risa's friends are not in the classroom one day before school. Her only option is to talk to Satoshi. Satoshi wants silence. When Risa talks to him though, he is left wondering, does she ever shut up?


**Hi :) First DN Angel fic. Sorry if it's a bit OOCish, but I tried. Please review :) I like constructive criticism... it helps me improve.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. Thank you :D**

Risa Harada walked into the classroom with her bag hanging lazily on her right shoulder. She immediately noticed that something was terribly wrong.

The classroom looked strangely empty.

Takeshi stood on his desk, surrounded by most of the boys, and was acting out what happened at the latest theft from the museum. Of course, Risa already knew; having been there and having spoken to the thief herself.

She spotted Daisuke and her twin, Riku, chatting animatedly at Niwa's desk.

Risa frowned in confusion. Where was Ritsuko and all of her friends? Why weren't they in the classroom?

Shaking her head, she saw only three options. One; listening to Takeshi's terrible version of Dark's theft, two; listen to Niwa and Riku act all gooey and romantic or three; strike up a hazardous conversation with the quiet Satoshi, who was sitting alone-no surprise there.

Okay, Risa, she thought to herself. Put stage one of "Interrogate Satoshi" into motion. She attempted to flick her hair over her shoulder, but failed as most of it was caught under her bag strap. Risa winced in pain, and twisted her hair so that it was not in a painful condition any-more. Nonetheless, she now walked over to Satoshi's desk with a throbbing in the right side of her head.

Risa grinned broadly at the blue-haired boy who was scribbling some notes about god-knows-what.

"Ohayoo*, Hiwatari-kun*!" She greeted cheerfully. He blinked slowly, and readjusted his glasses as he peered up at her.

"Ohayoo, Harada-san*", he replied shortly, before going back to his writing. Risa pursed her lips, never usually in a social awkwardness scene. She smiled hesitantly.

"Watcha doing?" Risa asked, making the last syllable of her words be pronounced an octave higher than necessary.

The blue-haired boy paused, but did not meet her gaze. "I am investigating the causes of Somniloquism", he explained. He almost immediately went back to writing.

Risa nodded thoughtfully. "What's that?" She inquired.

Satoshi stopped and glared at her. "Harada-san, why are you here?" He asked, obviously annoyed at being disturbed from his vigorous contemplating.

Risa pouted. "Sumimasen*, Hiwatari-kun, but it's either you, the newly-weds over there", she pointed to her sister and Daisuke. "Or Takeshi boasting about how he saw Dark-san in action!"

Satoshi sighed. "Class starts in five minutes", he informed her, slightly exasperated. "Surely even you, Harada-san, can go for that long without talking to anyone".

Risa frowned and shook her head. "Please just let me sit here; you won't even know that I'm here! Promise!"

Satoshi looked up at her for a minute, and Risa thought that he was going to refuse her. He just turned his gaze to the window and relented, though.

"Very well, Harada-san", he murmured. Risa whooped with glee and threw her bag on the ground.

She pulled up a chair and sat cross-legged on it, smiling happily at Satoshi. He ignored her though, and continued with his business.

Risa accomplished silence for all of three seconds.  
"Hiwatari-kun?" She asked. He gave her no sign that he had heard her, but she continued anyway. "Did you know that I think I should make some dinner for Dark-san? He works so hard to steal the artworks, dodge the police and still see me, that I don't think he'd have any time to even consider food!" Satoshi was silent, but he had stopped writing. On and on Risa Harada went, chatting away. The blue-haired boy was wondering if his ears would ever work again after hearing this girl never shut up.

As the one-sided conversation continued, Risa got increasingly excited at the prospect of presenting her lovely Dark-san with some tea.

"He'll be so grateful; he'll be all "You did this for me?", and I'll be all "Of course, Dark-san!" Ooh! Hiwatari-kun! What if he's injured and I have to look after him! He'll be-"She suddenly pauses, frowning as if in deep thought. Satoshi is relieved at the break he has. Suddenly, Risa gasps.

Satoshi pays her no heed. He looks down to his papers and tries to remember where he was before this annoyance disrupted him. Next things he knows, a certain Harada is right up in his face, her eyes as wide as saucers yet still freakishly intense.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asks softly. "Do you think I should I should make Teriyaki Chicken or delicious Yakiniku?"

Satoshi is shocked at her invasion of his personal space, and is silently wondering if any food made by Risa Harada is going to be edible.

The aforementioned Risa backs away and pouts in frustration. "I don't think I have a grill for Yakiniku, though. Wait...do I even know how to make it?" She starts breathing heavily; obviously on the verge of hyperventilation.

Satoshi is tearing apart strips of paper and stuffing them in his ears to block out Risa's voice. It fails, though, and his former notes end up scattered on his shoulders and the desk.

Risa is continuing. "I hope the supermarket is open! I shall have to buy some special sauces and...and...Hiwatari-kun, are you alright?"

Satoshi is gritting his teeth. He stands and bends over the table. "I'm...fine", he growls. Risa shrugs and starts talking again. The blue-haired boy is struggling to contain himself. She doesn't notice.

"I think I do! I think you get some meat! Then...and then...um, you throw it on the grill-thing let it cook...and then...Oh no! I don't know what to do!" She squeals. It is the last straw for Satoshi.

Abruptly, he kicks his chair over and is glowering at the desk as he breaks.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP, RISA!" He yells. The entire class is silent and staring. Risa, however, was unaffected by his outburst. She walked right up to him and poked his nose, giggling.

"Something has your knickers in a twist , Hiwatari-kun", she grins, before turning away and-oh no- talking again.

Satoshi is astonished. He sits back down, bewildered.

"She is immune to my anger", he mutters. He looks at his watch and realises that it has been far longer than five minutes. He stares at the girl that he may have to spend an unknown amount of time with.

Heaven help me, he thinks.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asks. "Hiwatari-kun? Are you even listening to me?"

"No, Harada-san, I am not", he growls.

She shakes her hair at looks at him. "That's very rude, you know".

Satoshi grits his teeth. "I can think of something else that's rude", he murmurs.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and the teacher is walking through the door. To Satoshi, she is an angel at the moment.

"Okay, everyone! Calm down!" The teacher orders. "Back in your seats!"

Satoshi sighed in relief. Thank the heavens.

Risa purses her lips, thoughtfully. "This was fun, Hiwatari-kun! I should sit here every day!"

Satoshi glares at her. "Just go back to your seat, Harada-san", he hisses through clenched teeth.

Risa goes on, seemingly deaf to him at the moment. "Funny story; I was walking through the shops the other day when-"

Satoshi has had enough. "JUST GO AWAY, RISA!" He shouts. Everyone stares at him. He is huffing from the effort of previously containing his annoyance.

He thought Risa would be hurt; he thought she might even cry. He was wrong.

She flicked him on his head and giggled.

"You called me by my first name", she smiled. "That's what friends do. I'M SATOSHI'S FRIEND!"

He was rendered speechless, as she knelt down, retrieved her bag and went to her seat.

Satoshi laid his head on the hard wood of his desk, breathing heavily. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought: Can anybody be so innocently stupid?

Satoshi fainted.

**Please click that pretty link down there and tell me what you thought of the story... constructive criticism is the key to success :) Thanks, you guys are legends :D**


End file.
